


Hands All Over

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Ray takes Walter shopping, and then does, uh, something else for him. Written for slashthedrabble #522.





	Hands All Over

  
Walter didn't really like the big department store. There were lots of people, a lot going on, and the price tags gave him chest pains. A couple ladies tried to spritz him with perfume, and he'd ducked it like he was running from hornets, ignoring Ray chuckling. 

They waited in menswear. 

“I don't see why this is necessary,” Walter said. 

Ray felt the hand of a display Oxford, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. “Because we're going to a summer wedding with an outdoor reception, and you don't have a summer weight suit.”

“My suit is fine.”

“Your wool funeral suit? You'll die. You will actually cook inside that jacket.”

Before Walter could come up with a good retort, the attendant returned with arms full of options for Walter. He sighed, and allowed himself to be corralled into the fitting room. 

When he came out, the attendant began adjusting the sleeves and the collar. In the mirror, Walter caught Ray's reflection. He was leaning against a table displaying bow ties and handkerchiefs, watching Walter squirm with the long, lazy stare of a big cat. Walter felt himself blush, and in the mirror, he watched Ray smile. 

“This is terrible,” Ray said, coming up behind them. “Look at the way those shoulders sit. He looks like he's wearing hand-me-downs.” He ran his hands over the jacket’s shoulders, and then down the sides, tickling Walter's ribs and shocking the hell out of him. “And look at the seams! Awful. Don't even bother with another size; let's see a different brand.”

The attendant consulted his garment rack. Walter gave Ray a look. 

“You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Walter asked. 

Ray grinned. “You're lucky we're in public, I'll say that.” 

“Or unlucky,” Walter grumbled, taking an armful of clothes from the attendant, and walking back into the fitting room. 

“ _What exactly would you do if we weren't in public?_ ” Walter asked in Lakota, coming out in a new suit to stand before the mirrors. 

“ _We'd definitely start with some photographs. And then a very personal, very thorough fitting… I'd have to get my hands all over you…_ ”

Walter felt himself getting hard. He looked at the mirror, at Ray's grin and his bare, possessive gaze. It definitely didn't help. Walter breathed slowly and tried to banish the mental images Ray had just kindled. 

It was hard going.  



End file.
